


Grotte mystère

by AnaTinae



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTinae/pseuds/AnaTinae
Summary: Mewtwo, jusqu'alors machine de combat, a décidé de devenir secouriste. Comment en est-il venu à cette décision?
Collections: Rendez-vous à l'accueil





	Grotte mystère

Mewtwo avait encore du mal à le croire.  
Et pourtant, il l’avait fait. Il avait accepté de rejoindre Konda.

Durant des années, il n’avait connu que douleur. Fruit d’une expérience de manipulation génétique, son existence avait été dédiée à la violence.  
Tous les jours, on l’avait poussé à se battre.  
Pur qu’il devienne le plus fort.  
Et il y était parvenu. Il était devenu une véritable machine de guerre.

Ses créateurs l’avaient alors relâché. Désormais libéré de leurs consignes, il ne savait cependant pas quoi faire de sa vie.  
Alors il avait fait ce dans quoi il avait toujours excellé: il s’était battu. Il avait vaincu.

Mais quel est l’intérêt d’écraser un adversaire qui n’est pas en mesure de se défendre ?

Las de cette vie, Mewtwo avait alors eu une idée.  
Il s’était rendu dans un donjon appelé la grotte ouest.  
Outre son climat, il avait apprécié la taille de ce donjon.  
99 étages.  
Il n’avait eu aucun mal à investir les lieux, chassant tous les pokémons vivant dans l’étage situé le plus profondément dans la grotte. 

Ce lieu était un objet d’étude pour les équipes de secours les plus portées sur l’exploration. Mais seule une minorité d’entre elles parvenait à traverser les 98 étages.  
Celles dont les pokémons étaient les plus forts.  
Celles pouvant envisager de le vaincre en combat. 

Et pourtant… rien n’y fit. Même s’il reconnaissait la bravoure de chaque équipe étant parvenue jusqu’à lui, aucune n’avait fait le poids plus de quelques secondes.

Plus ce constat s’insinuait dans son esprit, plus Mewtwo était en colère. Plus il se montrait violent. Ce qui rendait ses victoires d’autant plus écrasantes, et renforçait sa colère.

Puis, un jour, deux pokémons vinrent à lui.

Ils ne payaient pas de mine, avec leur allure chétive. Néanmoins, s’ils étaient parvenus jusqu’ici, il fallait les prendre au sérieux. Il s’était mis en garde, et avait chargé, comme à son habitude.

C’est alors qu’un évènement inattendu se produisit.  
Il fut vaincu.

Pendant près d’une minute, il ne parvint pas à encaisser la nouvelle.  
D’autant qu’il ne savait pas comment réagir.  
Devait-il être furieux contre lui-même d’avoir été battu de la sorte ?  
Ou devait-il, au contraire, se réjouir d’avoir trouvé des adversaires de valeur ?

Il n’eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse à ces questions. Car une autre surprise l’attendait.  
L’équipe s’était avancée vers lui, et avait ouvert le dialogue.

-Mewtwo… pourquoi combats-tu ?  
-Parce que c’est ce dans quoi j’excelle… bien qu’aujourd’hui, vous m’ayez vaincu.  
-Alors c’est ton seul but ? Prouver ta force en écrasant tes adversaires ?  
-Le but d’un combat, quelle que soit sa nature, est toujours le même: la victoire.  
-Mais à quoi bon être le plus fort si tu restes terré au fond de ta grotte ?  
-Je suis dédié au combat. Je n’ai pas ma place parmi les autres pokémons.  
-Ne penses-tu pas qu’au contraire, cette force que tu possèdes pourrait être utilisée… pour le bien ?  
-Comment ça ?  
-Tu es un fier combattant. Tu es très fort, nous avons même cru ne pas pouvoir te vaincre. Alors… pourquoi ne profiterais-tu pas de ce pouvoir qui est le tien pour aider les autres ? Pour montrer la voie aux pokémons les plus faibles ?  
-Vous voulez dire… combattre au service des autres ?  
-Exactement. Avec quelqu’un d’aussi fort que toi, notre équipe pourrait faire des miracles ! Bon, nous allons rentrer à notre base. Mais nous reviendrons, alors réfléchis à notre proposition ! 

Et ils s’en étaient allés. 

Après leur départ, tout en pansant ses blessures, Mewtwo repensa aux mots de l’équipe Konda.  
Au début, il ricana devant leur naïveté. Dans la vie, seule la loi du plus fort compte, ce n’est pas en invoquant le pouvoir de l’amitié et des arcs-en-ciel que l’on gagne face à un adversaire coriace.  
Mais, petit à petit, le doute s’était installé en lui.

Et s’ils avaient raison ?  
Et si leur force résidait dans leur esprit d’équipe ?  
Et si, en fin de compte, il pouvait donner un sens à son existence, à tous ces combats ?

Quelques jours plus tard, le duo était revenu. Ils lui avaient proposé de partir avec eux, pour devenir membre de leur équipe. Il logerait dans la grotte mystère, où il serait tranquille (ils avaient conscience de son manque de sociabilité). Ainsi, vivant plus près de la base de l’équipe, il serait plus simple de le joindre pour qu’il participe aux missions.

Il n’était toujours pas sûr de prendre la bonne décision. Mais s’il y avait bien une équipe incarnant la force et la bravoure, c’était l’équipe ayant dû fuir à travers le monde suite à des calomnies, s’étant confrontée au trio d’oiseaux légendaires. Celle étant descendue au fond d’une grotte volcanique pour calmer Groudon. Celle ayant sauvé le monde en montant au ciel pour gravir la tour céleste, où demeurait Rayquaza, qu’ils avaient vaincu et convaincu de frapper le météore qui allait détruire leur planète de toute la force de son ultralaser. 

En somme, s’il y avait bien une équipe digne d’être considérée comme des camarades de combat, c’était l’équipe Konda.

Alors il avait accepté. Il les avait rejoints.  
Peut-être le regretterait-il.  
Mais peut-être que ce combat, de secouriste, était celui auquel il était destiné depuis le début…


End file.
